Living Large
by immortal starscream
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys have been eating way too much junk food lately so someone decided to teach them a lesson that eating too much can be a very bad thing
1. Troublesome Boys

Authors Note: yes i'm back with a brand new story, i hope you like it.

* * *

In McKings fast food joint, three little boys sat greedily gorging on French fries, burgers and chicken wings, while terrifying the staff these three boys names were Boomer Brick and Butch but they were better known as the Rowdyruff Boys. The three boys were considered the worst and most dangerous villains in Townsville given the fact that they were slightly stronger and faster than the Powerpuff Girls.

Brick's POV

"More milkshake!" I ordered shrieked as I waved my now empty a cup back and forth. I saw a really scared worker booted out from hiding behind the counter by another worker, I grinned as I saw him walk over to us while shaking

"what flavour you would like" he asked with his shaking getting even worse.

"Chocolate of course." I said calmly

"Ah, I'm afraid we're all out of chocolate" he said.

"what?" I asked

"We've run out because you and your brothers have drunk it all" he replied

"No chocolate, so what, I'm stuck with vanilla or strawberry?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes

"W-well, I'm, erm, afraid..." but I cut him off

"Hey it's ok," I said while giving him a smile "it's just one of those things. I tell you what, why don't you just go to another store and get me a chocolate milkshake from there?" I suggested

"But another one of our stores is almost a mile away," he said like he wasn't even thinking

I then grinned evilly, "and your point is?" I then lifted the teen up by the front of his shirt and flung him through the roof. The last anyone saw of the poor boy was him flying through the air, little more than a distant stick figure, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Don't come back until you have my milkshake," I called out, I then turned to my brothers and saw that they were laughing and then high fived each other.

Normal POV

After their breakfast of fries and milkshake and burgers, the boys flew off to ransack the seaside port. They pushed the other children off the various rides, so only they could ride them. Then they frightened off a hot dog vendor and a cotton candy vendor, in order to experiment with two of their favourite foods.

They put ketchup and mustard on cotton candy, they put the cotton candy on the hot dogs, and all of their terrible creations they swallowed down with gusto. After that they went on the rollercoaster, in order to see who would throw up first. It turned out it was Boomer who was the first, which caused the other two to let out their own quick mocking laughs before they were violently sick themselves.

Boomer's POV

After we had got the horrible taste of barf out of her mouths thanks to some large soda's we left. As we flew around randomly I got an idea "hey guys because we lost our lunch lets go to Pizza Cabin for lunch...uh 2" I said happy that I had thought of that. I saw my brother's look at me and then each other

"last one there's a turd" Brick said and he began flying towards Pizza Cabin followed by Butch and then me.

We flew through and destroyed most of the roof of Pizza Cabin, I was the first to arrive then Butch and then Brick "ha ha you're a turd" I laughed and pointed at Brick, he then broke a table on my head "ow!" I said and I tried to rub the top of my head but I couldn't reach it "hey Butch can you rub the top of my head please" I asked, I trusted Butch more than Brick.

Brick's POV

I rolled my eyes as I saw Butch do what Boomer said I looked around and grinned as I saw the damage my brother's and I had done to the place as well as the people we had hurt I began ordering the people who worked there to make us the biggest pizza they could make. When it was finally done they put the pizza on a table for us it was completely covered in meat and heaps of cheese with a cheese filled crust "alright the one that eats the most is the Pizza Champion" I said and my brothers and I began gorging on the pizza.

When the pizza was finally gone I was now even angrier because Butch had eaten the most pizza, we then all gave a really loud belch at the same time which destroyed what was left of the roof. We then left the restaurant and began stealing heaps of candy from different shops all over the city before heading back to an old house we had found on the edge of the city, sure Fuzzy's place was okay but this house had electricity, heated flooring and furniture already in it. It also originally had a mummy in one of the bed's but it kind of creeped us out so we put it back in the museum. We then sat on the couch and began watching TV for the rest of the night while we ate all of the candy and chocolate we stole.

Bubbles POV

My sisters and I had spent most of the day wrestling with an evil leprechaun who had been pretending to be the Mayor but thanks to Blossom's smart thinking we beat him...and thanks to Buttercup we now have a pot of gold which she was now holding. After we had dropped him off at prison began flying back home, we were tired but happy "phew who would have thought that such a little guy could be so strong and tricky" I said with my sisters agreeing with me. As we flew we spotted a poor teenage boy in a McKings uniform, hanging by his trousers off the top of Townsville's largest skyscraper, crying with fear.

We helped the poor boy down, finding out that his name was Eugene.

"how did you even get up there Eugene?" I asked him

The boy shivered on the ground, feeling too shaky and frightened to even stand on his own two feet. "It was the Rowdyruff Boys," he wept, "I didn't have any more chocolate milkshake," he grabbed the hem of Blossom's dress and cried hysterically, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! But I didn't have any more, they had drunk it all, those crazy kids!"

He burst into fresh tears, so I patted him on the head feeling sad for him, while my sisters frowned.

Buttercup POV

I growled a bit at what other damage they could have "You know what those stupid boys are like, they wouldn't have stopped there. They always take things to their most extreme." I said angrily and I thought about all of the bad things I'd do to Butch the next time I see him

"It's ok," replied Blossom calmly, "we'll find out where they are and exactly what they've done before teaching them a lesson."

"Will we have to fight them?" squeaked Bubbles, seriously hoping that wasn't the case; fighting the Ruffs always resulted in heavy injuries on both sides.

"of course, I'm going to enjoy pounding that smile off of Butch's face" I said and I banged my hands together

"No, fighting them never works, we always have to find other ways of beating them,"  
Blossom grinned, "but luckily we have something that they seriously lack; intelligence and wit!"

"Yeah those dork's make Bubbles look like a genius" I added

"Yeah...HEY!" Bubbles snapped angrily which only made me giggle

Blossom's POV

We began following the trail of destruction the boys had left behind, from McKings, to the vendors, to the distraught staff of Pizza Cabin, to the frightened owner's of the candy stores.

"Well there's a pretty clear pattern here," I sighed, annoyed at what the boys had done.

"Why food?" asked Buttercup.

"Because they are obsessive over anything they know they shouldn't have too much of. It's like they have this ability to take anything good or fun and they twist it into something gross and obscene. I do have an idea though, come with me, we have to talk to the Mayor." I said and we flew off to Town Hall to meet the Mayor while I continued to build my idea in my head.


	2. Overindulgence

Normal POV

Early the next morning, all the bakers were given a call from the Mayor's office telling them to deliver various baked goods to the Rowdyruff Boys new house. The bakers complied and began making baskets and trays of baked goods with a special ingredient in them courtesy of Blossom. A truck stopped at the Rowdyruff Boys house in the morning and delivered the baked good all around the front yard the driver banged on the Rowdyruff Boys front door as hard and as loud as he could before bolting back into his track and driving off.

Butch POV

I was woken up by the banging on the front door, I groaned as I got out of bed and floated to the front door to see who it was, my brothers had also woken up so we all headed to the front door "9 in the morning this had better be god" I grumbled with my brother agreeing with me I then opened the door and our eyes shot open at the sight before us "oh god" I said, the whole front yard of our stolen home was completely covered by éclairs, loaves of sweetened bread, chocolate croissants, danishes, iced buns, apple turnovers with heaps of cream, pies, cakes, and frosted and iced doughnuts.

"Why is all of this here?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't get it?" Boomer whined.

Brick however was grinning while folding his arms, "Isn't it obvious, they've obviously learnt to finally respect us! We're practically gods now! Dig in guys!" he said and we began eating all of the tasty food. Once we were absolutely full we brought in the rest and put it in the kitchen before going to watch some TV.

Boomer POV

A few hours later my tummy had stopped hurting and now felt much better "that was a really good breakfast huh?" I said before burping loudly.

"Yeah I hope they do that every morning, that would be awesome" Butch said before burping as well, I saw Brick nod before licking some icing off of his lips.

We then all heard another loud knock on the door "hey Boomer go see who it is" Brick ordered and pushed me off of the couch I grumbled a bit and floated to the door.

When I opened it I saw a large stack of pizza boxes in front of me, I began to drool at the smell of pizza "hey guy's they've given us pizza's now" I called out my brothers were at my side and grabbed a stack of pizza's each revealing three large tubs of double choc fudge ice cream we brought the pizza and ice cream in and began to gorge on them.

Once we had finished all of the pizza and ice cream we were all holding our tummies in pain "I think we ate too much" I moaned out

"shut up Boomer" Brick said angrily to me before he moaned out as well

Normal POV

Once the boys stomachs had stopped hurting they decided to fly around Townsville to cause some trouble. What the boys had noticed was that everyone was letting them do exactly what they wanted with no trouble or anything, the boys were proud as they believed that everyone was now worshiping them. Throughout the whole afternoon whenever they went to a place to cause destruction they were met by people offering them food and drinks and the boys being the greedy pigs that they were ate every single bit. By the time 6 had rolled around the boys were absolutely stuffed, their large bloated guts poked out from under their sweat shirts.

Butch POV

I groaned as I rubbed my sore bulging belly "man *burp* I think I ate too much butter chicken" I said, my brothers agreed and said that they had eaten too much of a certain food as well. I looked across the street and saw a cinema that was now playing Pacific Rim from the adds I had seen on the TV it looked like a great movie "hey guys why don't we watch a movie while we wait for our guts to stop hurting" I said, my brothers agreed and we flew into the cinema.

Once we found the cinema that was playing the movie we were happy to find that the whole theatre was empty so we found the best seats in the place and got comfy. Just as the movie was about to start 6 people who worked there came up to us and gave us a trash bag each filled with popcorn drenched in butter and a massive soda each that was about as tall as we were "enjoy" one of the workers said and they left us.

By the time the movie had finished we had nearly finished all of the popcorn and soda so our guts now looked even bigger, I gave a yawn and stretched "come on boys let's go home" Brick said, Boomer and I both nodded and we flew back to our stolen house while holding our aching guts.

Blossom POV

My sister's and I had been watching the boys all day and if things kept going the way they were we wouldn't be having anymore problems with the boys, for a while at least. "So Bloss do you think this plan of yours is going to work" Buttercup asked me

"yeah once they realise what's happening to them they'll never want to eat another piece of junk food ever again or they won't be able to move ether way it means less destruction to the city" I said proudly

"do you really think they'll get that fat so fast?" Bubbles asked

"normally no but I had the bakers and fast food places put a secret ingredient into the food and drinks they gave the boys" I stated with a grin on my face

"and what would that be?" Buttercup asked

"a combination of weight gain powder, amplification powder, and lard, that combined as well as the amount of food they've been eating they'll be fat in no time" I finished proudly with my sisters now giggling. "Speaking of food I think its dinner time" I said and as if on cue our stomach's rumbled loudly we all gave another giggle before we flew back home.

Normal POV

After a month of indulgence and laziness the Rowdyruff Boys had put on a substantial amount of weight before Blossom's little plan the boys had weighed about 50 pounds each now they were tipping the scale at about 170 pounds each. They hadn't worn shirts for over a week now due to them being too tight on them now, they assumed that their sweat shirts had just shrunk in the wash. People had to use every scrap of will power they had to not laugh at the now rotund boys due to their now small moobs, large butts, large guts, and love handles which now spilled over the edge of their already stretched sweat pants. The Powerpuff Girls however had found themselves getting weird feelings at the boys new appearance they liked spying on the boys while they ate, and they liked watching the boys blubbery bodies wobble and jiggle as they moved, it was a really odd feeling to them

The three blobs were now currently lazing on their couch watching TV, each boy had a massive loaf of sweet bread in one hand and a large soda in the other. The weird thing was despite their current size they seemed completely oblivious to their newly acquired bulk.

Brick POV

After I had finished my loaf of bread and soda I realised I really had to go to the toilet so I zipped off to the bathroom once I had taken a piss I washed my hands and dried them off. Once they were dry I looked in the mirror to see myself strike a manly pose but when I did instead of seeing myself all I saw was a mini sumo wrestler who looked a bit like me. I looked at the figure curiously, he did everything I did, I put my hand on my belly and felt it sink in I looked down and saw that my hand had sunk into my...fat belly.

I looked at the rest of my body and all I could see was fat fat and more fat "how did this happen?" I said I grabbed my love handles and shook them to see if they were real, they were. Then it all came to me "the food" I said quietly, my eyes narrowed as I began to put all of the pieces together "they weren't respecting us at all, the were just fattening us up so that we'd become slow and weak" I then used my super vision and saw that my brothers were now just as big as me or heck they might have been even bigger. I then exited the bathroom and headed to the lounge room "boys we have a problem" I said

"what is it bro?" Butch asked me

"I don't know if you two have noticed but we've all gotten really fat" I said, my brothers just gave me weird looks.

Butch POV

I looked down and my eyes widened "holy cow, where did all of this come from!?" I yelled as I grabbed my large soft belly, I began feeling around the rest of my body everywhere I touched my hand sunk in I then zipped to the bathroom to check myself in the mirror. When I saw myself I just couldn't say anything, every curve, every roll, I slapped myself across the face to see if I was dreaming but I felt the slap perfectly fine, I then floated back to the lounge room. When I entered the lounge room I saw Brick with his head down "so do you have any idea how we got so fat?" I asked him, he told me that the whole town had been in on it that's why they had been given so much food and treated like gods.

After hearing his explanation I began to get really angry "so how do you think we should pay this town back for what they did to us?" I asked

"I can think of heaps of ways but I want something that will let them know that they should never mess with us again" he told me and we began to think hard.

Boomer POV

Like my brother's I too was shocked as I realised how fat I had gotten but for some reason unlike my brothers I actually liked it I pressed my chubby fingerless hand deep into my big soft belly. I smiled as I saw half of my arm sink deep into my belly before pulling it out fast causing my whole belly to jiggle as well as the rest of me I gave a slight chuckle at that and I began poking and prodding my new flab. I began wondering what it would be like if I was even fatter before I turned to look at my brother's who looked like they were trying to think I know my brother's wouldn't admit it but we really weren't that smart, maybe we should go to school or something so that we can get smarter.

"What are you guys thinking about?" I asked them

"we're trying to think of a way to make this town pay for what they've done to us" Brick replied angrily, I began thinking as well until I had an idea

"why don't we steal and eat all of the food in the city and let everyone starve" I said my brother's began to give me weird looks.

Brick started to get a thinking look on his face "that's a great idea I'm glad I thought of it" he said with his usual proud look on his face I got really annoyed at that but I let it go I couldn't argue with my brothers because I'd never win.


	3. The Heist

Brick POV

As babyish as it sounded my brothers and I had a big nap so we'd be more awake when we went on our shopping spree tonight, my plan was to quietly break in into restaurants and fast food joints and then head back to our secret hiding place with all of the food they had in storage. We had now split up and I told my brother's to ether run or hide should the Powerpuff Girls find out what we're up to. I was now in the back ally of a restaurant using my x-ray vision I saw that on the opposite side of the wall was a massive fridge filled with food and next to that was a room filled with more food. Using my super strength I tore off a large section of the wall as quietly as I could and then I tore off the back of the massive fridge (cool room) and was greeted by a gush of cold air but surprisingly I barely felt it, maybe this fat kept me warm.

Using my super speed I grabbed all of the food in the fridge and put it all in a bed sheet I had grabbed once it was all in the bed sheet I put the back of the fridge back into place followed by the section of wall I had torn off. Once I had done that I did the same to the other section where the rest of the food was kept, soon all of the food was gone and the bed sheet was filled to the max I then put the wall back and took the bed sheet filled with food to our secret hiding place.

Butch POV

I was now at the back of a McDonalds and was thinking about how I could get in steal their food and leave before they noticed I looked around and spotted something that could make this as easy as, I fired a thin energy blast that cut some wires that were connected to the building and I fired another one at a box on the wall that said 'power' on it. As soon as I did that I saw the whole place go completely dark inside "awesome" I said I then busted through the window which made everyone scream and I knocked out everyone in the place before they knew what hit them. Now that everyone was knocked out I was free to do whatever I wanted, using my night vision in the dark room I saw heaps of half eaten food that the people I had knocked out hadn't finished or even started "well we don't want all of that food to go to waste" I said and I began eating it all as fast as I could. Once I had eaten it all and my big gut was almost full, I began grabbing all of the food I could and putting it into the bed sheet I had brought as well as eating some of the cooked stuff.

Soon I had managed to grab all of the food in the place as well as the money in the register, "one down heaps more to go" I said I then grabbed the ice cream machine with my free hand and I busted through the window I had busted through before making the hole even bigger and I shot up straight into cloudy sky to make sure no one could see which way I was headed, I laughed at how easy that had been "if they're all that easy this'll be a piece of cake" I said happily to myself.

Boomer POV

I was now at the back of the buffet my brother's and I usually went too and I was now thinking of a way I could get in without them noticing me, I then spotted a large box on the wall that said power on it, "maybe that'll do something" I said, I then made an electric bat and smashed it against the box I saw the lights in the buffet get really bright before everything went dark in it "cool" I said happily. I made my electric bat disappear about and then I began using my super vision and x-ray vision I saw people running around screaming which made me laugh I then threw an energy blast at a window causing it to break and everyone began running out until the whole place was empty I then used my x-ray vision and super vision to look around and see if the Powerpuff Girls were coming or were here.

After looking all around me I couldn't see them I then entered through the door that lead to the kitchen and I entered it, all around me I saw food, food, and more food. I began getting to work and began tossing every scrap of food in the kitchen into the bed sheet I had brought with me. Soon the kitchen was completely empty "okay now for the buffet" I said and I began tossing all of the other food into my bed sheet. When my bed sheet was completely full I began to eat all of the remaining food as fast as I could once it was all gone and my belly now felt like it was going to burst I broke another window and flew out it.

Brick POV

I was the first one to arrive at our secret hiding place which was located in the hills, I was now standing in front of a large rock that seemed to be coming out of the mountain "Rowdyruff Boys rule" I said

"voice recognition confirmed: Brick" a voice from the rock said, the rock then split in half to reveal a small tunnel which I entered through with the rock closing behind me.

When I exited the tunnel I entered a large room, that had a large couch, a large TV, a fridge at each end of the couch, and multiple game stations with games, there were about 10 more level's above this one, the next one up was my room the next was Butch's, then Boomer's, the movie room, the sports room, the game room and the rest were all empty which we were going to store all of the food in. Mojo had made this place originally if he had something secret or whatever but he gave it to us in exchange for not annoying him.

After I had finished dumping all of the food onto one of the room's Butch came in and dropped off his load of food followed by Boomer "you know boys I don't think we'll be able to steal all of the food in Townsville in one night just by ourselves" I admitted

"ooo I know what we can do!" Butch said

"what?" I asked, I saw Butch grin as he stood back

"max copycat" he said and the whole room filled up with about 100 Butch's

"Butch you're a genius!" I said as all of the Butch's grinned and surprisingly because Butch had been holding his bed sheet all of the copies had bed sheets as well "boys let's get looting" I said, Boomer and I also made about 100 copies of ourselves before we spread out all over Townsville.

In about three hours we had stolen all of the food in Townsville, we had also stolen heaps of fridges and freezers which we used to make one of the food rooms into a giant fridge to prevent most of the meat and other freezable stuff from going off "ha that'll teach them to mess with us" Butch said as he stared at all of the food

"oh yeah, come on boys lets go home or else people might wonder where we are and remember not a word of this to anyone especially the Powerpuff Girls" I stated firmly to my brother's who nodded, we then left our secret hiding place and headed back home.

Normal POV

The next morning store owners all over the city were shocked to find that every scrap of food they ether had on their shelves or in the back was completely gone as well as multiple business owners found out that their power box's had been destroyed which meant their businesses didn't have any power to run. The Police couldn't find any clues what so ever and because the power had been cut out in most of the robbed places security cameras didn't catch who did it. The Powerpuff Girls were still in bed sleeping peacefully when the hot line rang, Blossom groaned as she got out of the nice warm bed and walked over to the stand where the hotline was.

Blossom POV

As much as I wanted to ignore the stupid hotline it could possibly be a big emergency "*yawn* what's the trouble this time Mayor?" I asked

"oh Blossom it's terrible someone has stolen all of the food in Townsville" he said which actually fully woke me up

"what seriously, this isn't some kind of joke is it?" I asked

"no it isn't come down and see for yourself" he replied

"okay then we'll be there soon" I said and I hung up.

"Come on girls up and atom there's trouble in Townsville" I said but all I got was groans from my sisters who tightened themselves up in our bed sheet, "come on girls someone stole all of the food in Townsville I stated, hearing that made both of my sister's sit up

"what, how can one person steal all of the food in town in one night?" Buttercup asked

"that's what we need to find out, now come on girls let's get dressed and get going" I said we quickly changed out off our night gowns into our day clothes and headed out to Townsville.

As we flew over Townsville we saw heaps of bakeries, restaurants, buffets, and fast food joints surrounded by Police tape, we decided to stop at the police station to see if the Chief could help us. We flew down to our favourite candy shop and we were shocked to find even that was empty, not even so much as a gummy bear was left "ah Powerpuff Girl's im glad you're here, maybe you can help us" one of the Police officers there said, we began searching every nook and cranny of the store but we couldn't find a single clue. I was now both puzzled and impressed; puzzled that we couldn't find a single clue which could give us a hint as to who did this and impressed that the person or persons who had done this didn't make a single slip up like most other criminals would.

Buttercup POV

We began searching every place where food was stolen but it was all exactly the same: not a single clue as to who could have done it, then a thought came to me "hey girls" I started, getting their attention "do you think the Rowdyruff Boys did this?" I said getting surprised looks from my sisters "because who else would actually steal food rather than jewels and money" I added

"why don't we go pay them a little visit" Blossom said and I grinned at that while thinking of pounding Butch's soft cute body

'wait soft, cute where did that come from?' I thought as my sisters flew off with me following behind them.

When we arrived at the boy's place we began using our x-ray vision to look into the boy's house, there was a heap of food in the kitchen but judging by the looks of it, it was just the remainder of the food the town had given to them yesterday. We continued looking until we spotted the boy's in their beds still sleeping, I don't know why but I just couldn't stop staring at Butch. Ever since he and his brothers had started gaining weight I found myself almost constantly staring at his new fat form, I liked the bulges, the rolls of flab, the way he ate, and sometimes I got the urge to just start feeding him until he was completely stuffed, all of these thoughts were starting to annoy me.

"well it doesn't look like they stole the food" I said as I tore my eyes away from Butch only to see my sister's staring at their counterpart's "oh for the love of- hey wingus and dingus" I said finally snapping them out of their trance "if you're done staring at dumb and dumber what should we do now?" I asked

"well the food trucks are coming tomorrow so we should supervise that to make sure nothing happens to them other than that we should start patrolling the city for any other criminal activity" Blossom replied, Bubbles and I nodded and we flew off.


	4. Tricks

Boomer POV

After waking up and stuffing ourselves with the remaining food we had in our house Brick asked Butch and I what we should do today "well do you think we can steal some clothes that fit because my pants and underwear are really tight" I suggested

"yeah I agree with Boomer for once, if my pants were any tighter they could be labelled as a deadly weapon" Butch said

"then let's go clothes stealing" I said and we left our house. We crashed through the roof window of the mall making people run and scream we then floated through the mall and when we passed by food shops the owners tried to hid as best they could from us. Brick had told us to keep angry looks on our faces so that no one would think to mess with us, when we entered the food mall Brick called out in a demanding voice "bring us food now!" everyone would be bringing us food by now but no one came out

"if we don't get food right now then everyone is going to pay" I called out and almost as soon as I said that everyone ran away screaming

"nice one" Brick said and he nudged me in the side.

Once everyone was gone we headed over to a store that said "For BIG Boys and Girls" above it with the word big looking fat with the rest of the words being squished up. We walked in and looked around in awe everything in the store was kids sized only much wider a woman then came up to us "why hello there _big_ boys, can I help you?" she asked in a nicely

"yeah lady we need some new-" before Brick could finish his pants and underwear tore to pieces leaving him now completely naked. Butch and I laughed at Brick making his face go red like his eyes, but then the same happened to me and Butch

"oh my" the woman said and covered her eyes "follow me" she said so we did.

The woman then began helping my brother's and I try on new clothes that fit us perfectly, we were now wearing clothes that were like our original clothes only they were t-shirts that were our eye colour and had a black flame design across the middle we were also wearing black pants that stretched really far and they had a line on each side that was our eye colour as well. The lady gave us some more stretchy clothes and underwear as well "thanks a lot lady" Brick said before he flew through the roof Butch and I thanked her too before we followed our brother.

Butch POV

After we had dropped our new clothes off at home we decided to keep scaring people by demanding for food, when we had visited a restaurant one of my copies had robbed last night we found out that food trucks were coming tomorrow to bring food to the city. when we had found that out we left the restaurant through the roof, I looked at Brick and saw he had that look on his face that said 'I've got a plan' "what are you thinking of bro? Are we going to steal the food they bring in tomorrow?" I asked

"nope I've got a better idea, follow me" he said and he flew off while Boomer and I followed him.

Soon we were flying above a long road that led out of Townsville and out into the hills, we continued flying until we passed the hills and arrived at a part where the road split off so one road headed to Townsville and the other to another place, Brick then flew down and Boomer and I followed him. We landed in front of a sign that said Townsville was one way and a place called Citiesville was in the other, Brick then floated up and began messing with the sign "all we need to do is change these directions... and walla" he said, the sign now showed that Townsville was in the direction that branched off and Citiesville was in the direction where Townsville was

"There now those food trucks will end up at the wrong place" Brick said proudly

"yeah but won't they find out that they've been sent the wrong way?" I said, Brick began thinking

"yeah your right" he said

"hey why don't we continue changing the signs" I suggested

"yeah good idea Butch" Brick said and he patted me on the back before we flew off to continue our trouble making.

We spent the rest of the day changing signs, when we did arrive at Citiesville the place looked like a dump "jeez this is a terrible city" I said before I began coughing at the horrible air above the city, my brother's then started coughing as well "come on guys let's get lower" I said and we all flew down and landed on top of a building.

Brick POV

I looked at my brothers and then a super market that was across the street "hey guy's there's no Powerpuke girls here to stop us and we haven't had lunch yet so why don't we pig out and cause some destruction Rowdyruff Style!" I said

"yeah!" my brothers agreed and we shot straight into the super market, we began stuffing our faces with as much food as we could as well as breaking or destroying whatever we could.

Once we were completely stuffed we went on a destruction spree, the police had tried to stop us but bullets just bounced off of us and tazers only tickled, one police man actually managed to hit me with one of those black club things but I didn't even feel it. I had finally had it with these guys I grabbed one of them by his shirt and lifted him up he threw punches at me but the only thing he hurt was his hand's "all of you police men are the same without your stupid little toys you're nothing, my brother's could kill you and everyone else here without breaking a sweat" I said before I threw him down onto the ground "now let us have our fun or else-" I then fired an energy blast to the side that destroyed 3 buildings "you'll end up like that" I said the police then all fled.

Boomer POV

Butch and I laughed at what Brick had just done "nice job bro" I said and I high fived him

"thanks" he said back to me, I then flew over to a row of parked cars, I put my hands on the front of the car and I began running forward making the row of cars pile up. Once the pile was big enough I took a deep breath and blew hard sending the cars flying all over the city, I looked at my brother's and saw them clapping before they began to do the same. I began flying through buildings while firing energy blasts, Butch began crushing cars and making holes in the roads by doing back flips, and Brick was beating people up as well as slicing cars in half as they were driving, basically we were having the time of our lives.

When we were finally tired from all the fun we had today I had one last idea about what we could do "hey guys why don't we steal all of the money and jewels they have here?" I said, my brother's gave me weird looks

"why are you coming up with so many good ideas lately?" Brick asked me

"yeah normally you're a dimwit" Butch said

"I just thought since we've done this to the city we might as well do some stealing as well" I said

"fair enough, let's go get us a truck first to carry it all in then let's do some looting" Brick said and Butch and I began following him.

After we had gotten a large truck we began flying into shops, banks, and jewellery places and stole money, bars of gold which Butch almost broke his teeth on because he thought that there was chocolate inside, and jewels. Once the truck was completely full we decided to head back to our secret base, Brick said that we should keep low encase anyone wonders why a truck is flying. Once we were back at our secret base we took the truck inside and began unloading it we took all of the money up to the top of our base, when we had put everything in the top floor we stopped at the food room to fill our big guts. As I ate heaps of doughnuts I found a large tub that said 'For Rowdyruff Boys' I turned to my brother's and saw Butch guzzling a bottle of coke and Brick eating heaps of sub sandwiches "hey guys look what I found" I said as I showed them the tub.

Butch POV

"*burp* what's in it Boomer *burp*" I asked, Brick and I watched Boomer open it and when he showed it to us it looked like just butter "why would butter be in a tub labelled for us?" I asked we then watched as Boomer took out a large blob of it and ate it. What happened next shocked us all we saw Boomer's whole body swell up a little "THAT'S THE STUFF THAT'S MADE US THIS FAT!" I yelled while pointing at it

"boys search through this pile of food and see if you can find more of that stuff" Brick ordered so we did.

We all found heaps of tubs that had the same stuff inside, they were now all in a pile in front of us "when I find out who made this stuff I am going to force them to eat every bit" I said angrily

"well the jokes on them, if we keep stealing all of their food they're going to starve" Brick said, a thought then came to me

"hey Brick how about tomorrow night we steal food from everyone's houses" I said

"great idea bro" Brick said and he patted me on the back.


	5. Try and Fail

Normal POV

Later that night a convoy of trucks and vans with all of the food for Townsville were heading down the main road towards the city, they soon came to the Rowdyruff Boys trap and they all began heading down the wrong road even though their GPS's kept telling them to go a different way, but they ignored them and continued following the signs knowing that they were a heap more accurate than the GPS's. Soon the driver of the lead truck of the Convoy was starting to get concerned they were almost running late and they hadn't seen any sign or indication that they were getting anywhere close to Townsville "this isn't good we need to get to that city by 9" he stated in an annoyed tone but kept driving.

Brick

Butch and I were now floating above the road waiting for the trucks arrive while Boomer sat on the road right below us waiting for the trucks to arrive as well, soon we started to see lots of lights heading towards us "about time" I said in an annoyed tone we then watched as Boomer began to glow yellow and two snakes made of electricity started to come out of the glow on our brother. Butch and I looked in awe at Boomer's new attack as the two electric snakes shot straight at the trucks and wrapped around there wheels making them pop, Butch and I watched the sparks coming from the trucks broken wheels until they came to a stop, Butch and I used our copycat techniques and we as well as our copies flew down.

As the drivers got out of their trucks we all flew down and knocked them out before they even knew what happened "perfect now that we don't have any witnesses let's take all of this food back to our secret base" I said my brother's and our copies nodded and we all carried the truck's back to our secret base. After we had dumped all of the food out and took it to our food room we put the truck's back on the right road leading to Townsville and we put the drivers back in their seats so it would seem like nothing happened. My brother's and I then had our copies fix up the signs while we went back to our home to get some sleep, after we had gotten ready for bed our copies had finished their job and we made them disappear.

"Great night's work boys but tomorrow we're going to start exercising to get rid of all of this fat" I said as I grabbed my belly and my brother's nodded, we were now really tired now, I could hardly keep my eyes open "well I'm tired and I'm heading off to bed" I said with a yawn which also made my brothers yawn

"same here night wingus, night dingus" Butch said before he zipped to his room.

I was about to head off to my room as well when Boomer hugged me from the side "night bro" he said and he went to his room.

I was now confused when Boomer had hugged me I had got the same kind of feeling I got when I was causing destruction and stealing only it felt...better. I shook my head trying to ignore it but I couldn't stop thinking about it until I fell asleep.

Bubbles

We had been called early in the morning as the Mayor told us that the food trucks had been robbed on their way here, my sister's and I flew out to where the empty trucks were and saw that they looked perfectly fine except all of their tyres had been blown out. As Blossom talked with the police and the head driver Buttercup and I explored the trucks to find any clues as to who did it, we searched every single truck and van but not a crumb of food was left "how can someone steal all of that food in such a short amount of time?" I asked

"I have no idea" Buttercup said as she looked at the scorched tireless wheel of the truck

"it looks like they were burnt off" I said

"nah if they were burnt there would still be at least some melted rubber on them it looks like they exploded and then were burnt, or both could have happened at the same time" she said

"why would someone be stealing food anyway why not money or jewels" I asked, Buttercup just shrugged.

"If this keeps up all of Townsville is going to starve" I said to Blossom as she floated over to Buttercup and I

"don't be silly Bubbles, Townsville's not going to starve, I know we'll accompany the next convoy of food trucks and we'll stop anyone who tries to intervene with the delivery" she said

"yay" I cheered happily before my tummy began to growl loudly which made me giggle "I think all of this talk of food has made me hungry" I said and I patted my belly which was followed by my sister's tummies growling as well "let's go see if dad's made breakfast yet" I said happily my sister's nodded and we all flew back home.

Later

Brick

After my brothers and I had woken up we tried to have a small breakfast to help us lose our fat but our guts got the better of us and we ended up eating heaps of food, what I had also realised was that instead of having 3 large meals a day we were having 5. My brothers and I were now entering a place called a GYM to exercise like normal people do to lose fat, I was now on a machine that was supposed to make your legs stronger but even though I was using all of the weights I still couldn't feel anything "darn it if I didn't have my super strength this would be working" I said angrily I then pushed down hard on the place where I put my feet and sent all of the weights through the roof.

I laughed at what I had done and went to try another machine, I saw that my brother's were having the same problem as me, Boomer had broken every punching bag with just one punch each and Butch was lifting every weight in the place at once without breaking a sweat. I was now starting to get really angry before I got an idea "come on boys let's blow this place and just go for a run instead" I said, my brother's nodded and we flew through the roof of the GYM. We landed just outside of the city "okay boys let's just run around the city and no flying" I said and they nodded again before we ran off as fast as we could while making trails in the ground.

Butch

At first the running was fun but soon I started to slow down as well as get bored and tired, when my brother's and I stopped we were sweating like crazy and panting as well "hey Brick do you think that's enough exercise for the day?" I panted out

"yeah, let's go back to our secret base and cool off" he said and we all flew off to our secret base.

When we arrived at the base we headed to the nice cool food room and fell to the floor thanks to the cold air coming from the fridges and freezers we were cooled down really fast, "oh thank god" I said happily and I collapsed onto the floor with my brother's doing the same. Once we had cooled down Brick said we should have a little snack as a reward for the exercise we've been doing but that one little snack turned into a full meal much to our annoyance.

Normal

For a little while after that, the boys had tried to hold back on their eating. They tried eating the regular three meals a day instead of five, or at least cutting it down to four. Within a week, they were eating seven meals with lots of snacks in between, they had also tried exercising as much as they could to try and shed some weight but it was so boring for them, and to make it even worse the town kept giving them heaps of free food. The three boys were now pushing 190 pounds each but they were still fully mobile, during that time they had continued stealing food without being caught yet they were still considering it pay back for what the town had done to them.

Boomer

I was very sad now, no matter how much we tried we were only just getting fatter and fatter "Brick are we just going to keep getting bigger and bigger until we can't move" I asked him, as much as I know that my brothers would tease me I felt like I was going to cry "we keep trying to lose weight and because of our guts and the town we just keep getting bigger" I said

"I know...hey I've got an idea lets go ask Him to turn us back to normal" Brick said which made both me and Butch smile

"yeah I mean if he could bring us back to life then he can make us thin again" I said happily

"yeah, let's go right now" Butch said and we flew off to our 'dad's' place.

When we arrived at Him's place we saw him sitting on a big chair that was on fire while drinking from a cup that had fire coming out of it "*sip* ah fire" he then looked at us "ah it burns! it burns!" He said while looking away from us.

"Hey look we need your help" I said angrily he then looked back at us

"what do you need my help with?" he asked us

"we need you to use your powers to make us thin again" Brick said

"yeah we can't stop eating and we just keep getting bigger and bigger" I said upset

"so make us thin now" Butch said

Him

Here I was having a nice relaxing day at home when my now blob's for sons come barging in unannounced and demand that I make them thin again "and how exactly did you become this fat?" I asked they then told me about what had happened to them over the past month. When they had finished telling me what had happened an idea started to come to me 'ooo that's a fun idea' I thought evilly before I turned my attention back to my son's I then aimed my left claw at them and red smoke came out of it that completely engulfed the boys "when the smoke clears you'll be back to the way you were before" I said before I began laughing evilly.

Brick

When the smoke had cleared I looked down at my body and I almost yelled out in rage when I saw that I was still as fat as ever "he lied to us" I said angrily before I began to feel really dizzy for some reason, I looked at my brothers and saw that they looked dizzy as well "what's going-" before I could finish my vision went weird and my stomach rumbled loudly and the last thing I saw before everything went black was that everything was made of food...


	6. The BIG Boys Are Back In Town

Bubbles

School had finished about an hour ago so my sisters and I were now at home playing in our room, we were also talking about the Rowdyruff Boys and the little or should I say big punishment we gave them. We all had different feelings about it though Buttercup thought it was funny and mocked their weight gain, Blossom was more concerned about them but was also satisfied at the punishment she had given them, and I also thought it was funny but I wouldn't mock them like Buttercup would. "I think fattening them up like that is a good punishment for all of the damage they've caused" Blossom said proudly

"I bet they're so fat now, they can't even move!" Buttercup said happily

I saw Blossom roll her eyes "I doubt it due to their super strength" she said "but still we haven't heard anything from them in the last few days" she added.

"Maybe we should check up on them to see if they're okay" I said

"yeah we should do it later today, but still they cannot stay that way and they'll need help losing the weight" Blossom said.

The fact that my sister's and I would have to help the boys didn't annoy Buttercup but instead made her even happier "it'll be awesome, we'll make them work so hard they'll never behave that way ever again!" she laughed "we'll have the boys do push-ups, run marathons, and eat all vegetables under our command" she added.

"Well it serves them right for being greedy piggies" I said and I giggled, then a thought came to me "um I don't know if you girls feel same way but I kinda like the boys new bodies, I think they look kind of cute" I said, my sisters gave me weird looks.

"So you feel that way too huh?" Buttercup said making Blossom and I look at her "I don't know why but their bigger bodies look good for some reason" she said

"yeah I've started to actually like watching them pig out" Blossom said

"and I like the way their bodies jiggle when they walk around" I added. We we're silent for a bit but for some reason even though our opinions were like that we all agreed, even Buttercup, that we actually liked the boys new bodies.

Blossom

The silence was broken when the hot line rang I quickly answered it "what's the trouble Mayor?" I asked

"girls you've got to come here quick the Rowdy *crash* aaahhh-" and the line went dead

"come on girls trouble!" I stated and we shot out our window and headed towards the city as fast as they could. When we arrived in Townsville we gasped bite marks ranging from small to massive were all over buildings, trees were gone, buses and trucks were bitten in half

"wow what happened?" Bubbles asked, we got our answer when a giant and extremely fat Butch began eating an entire building while slowly getting taller and fatter.

Once he had finished eating the whole building he began eating the building next to it luckily the spat people out, Buttercup was the first to speak "is this a side effect of all of the food they've been eating?" she asked

"maybe but it should have only made them gain weight, not get taller as well." I managed to say

"it's like Beebo all over again" Bubbles said

"well whatever the reason we need to stop 'em, it's pounding time!" Buttercup said and she shot straight at Butch, Bubbles and I quickly followed her.

Buttercup

I flew straight towards Butch while rearing my arm back "hey big boy, eat this!" I said and using my super strength and speed I threw my arm forward and punched Butch hard in the side...unfortunately all that happened was my whole arm had sunk into his side before it shot straight back out and sent me flying back into a building. I looked at Butch and saw that my super punch hadn't harmed him in anyway, now he was like a walking, talking blob of rubber.

My sister's tried punching and kicking him anywhere they could, but they're attacks just bounced off of him, and to make it even worse it looked like he didn't even notice them. Two more buildings disappeared into the black hole that was Butch's mouth before his brothers appeared now just as fat and tall as he was. We tried attacking his brother's, even as a team, but we still couldn't harm them or get them to stop eating and they literally ate any energy attacks we threw at them. We were now really starting to get tired "oh this is useless!" I cried out in frustration

"don't lose hope," said Blossom, "I have an idea, follow me!" and she flew off while Bubbles and I followed her.

Bubbles

A few minutes later we were back and the boys were now even bigger, we were now holding a giant lollypop each "so that's where you got the giant jar and the giant match" I said

"yep" Blossom replied before she turned to the boys "hey Rowdyruff Boys!" Blossom called out getting their attention "look what we've got for you!" she called out while waving the giant lollipop back and forth, Buttercup and I began to do the same. The boy's tongues came out followed by a waterfall of drool each before they began running at us

"catch us if you can!" I cried and we flew away giggling.

My sisters and I flew all around the mountains with the boys still following us apparently they had gotten so heavy that they themselves couldn't fly, soon it showed that Blossom's plan was working, as the boys continued running after us they had also started to shrink due to the exercise that they were now getting. Soon we began leading them to the sea "I think these boys could use a swim to cool off" I said with a giggle, when we arrived at the sea the boys dived in and continued following us "wow they can swim very good considering how fat they are" I said with my sisters agreeing. As we flew around we spotted Monster Island

"girls I know another way we can make these boys lose weight as well" Blossom said and she changed direction and began heading towards Monster Island, Buttercup and I quickly followed her.

Blossom

When we arrived on the island we saw that the boys were now half the size of what they were when we had got them to start chasing us "it's working" Bubbles said excitedly

"good, well that was just a warm up, let's get them really going now!" I said, I then looked at Buttercup "give me your lollipop and go get the monsters on this Island as riled up as possible" I ordered, Buttercup gave me her lollipop followed by a salute before she dove into the jungle.

After we had made almost two laps of the island we all heard loud roars coming from the jungle before Buttercup flew out "I've made nearly every monster on this island as mad as they're going to get" she said proudly as I gave her her lollipop back

"okay now let's split them up" I said Buttercup then dove back into the jungle with Butch following her and after about 20 seconds I flew into the jungle as well.

Bubbles

Even though Boomer was my enemy I didn't want him to have the same fate as his brother so I decided to make him swim for a bit, just swimming had made him start to shrink even more before he was pulled under the water. I stopped at this and waited for him to resurface, when he did he now had several tentacles wrapped around his arms legs and waist, unfortunately he got attacked by 3 giant squid monsters. "They should give him enough of a workout" I said as I saw his food crazed look turn to one of anger

"what the! Let go of me!" he roared angrily and began wrestling with the three monsters while VERY slowly getting smaller. I gave a slight giggle before I threw the lollipop up in the air and broke it to pieces with an energy attack, I watched the pieces fall into the water before I headed back to the island.

Blossom

Once I had lost Brick in the jungle I flew up out of it and I destroyed the lollipop I had to prevent him from getting it, I saw Buttercup also emerge from the jungle and destroy her lollipop, I quickly joined up with her followed by Bubbles. We then looked down in the jungle with our super vision and saw that Brick and Butch were now being throttled by the enraged monsters "this is all for your own good!" I called out to them, but they were most likely too busy fighting to hear me. I turned to Bubbles "where's Boomer?" I asked

"he's over there" Bubbles replied and pointed to the still struggling Boomer

"well time to go" I said, we gave each other a high five before flying back home.

Buttercup

we came back to Monster Island very late that evening I had wanted to leave the boys there but both Blossom and our dad insisted we go back and get them. When we arrived back on the Island, we flew around trying to spot them, the first one we found was Butch he was now back to his normal size only now he was very badly battered and bruised with multiple cuts and a black eye he also had a red mist coming off of him which quickly disappeared "Him must have been behind this" I said angrily

"well it's good to know that it wasn't there fault they did this" Blossom said

"I hope they don't get mad at us for doing this to them" Bubbles said

"ah they'll be fine" I said

"Buttercup you'd better take him to the hospital to get him fixed up" Blossom said, surprisingly I wasn't against it, I then gently picked him up and carried him back to the city.

Blossom

Next we found Brick who was now lying on top of a heap of unconscious monsters, thankfully he too was also back to his normal height, but he was just as badly hurt as Butch "it hurts to move" he gasped out as some tears rolled down the side of his head, I now felt absolutely horrible inside "what happened?" he asked

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get you some medical help" I said and as gently as I could I picked him up and carried him back to the city.

Bubbles

I was now by myself as I searched for Boomer, I soon found him and like his brothers he was back to his normal height only he was way more hurt than his brother's were, he looked like he had been repeatedly cut by knives and there was lots of blood. At first I was frozen in shock but I was snapped out of it when I saw him cough up come blood, I quickly picked him up and flew to the hospital as fast as I could. When I arrived at the hospital, which had a large bite mark taken out of one of the corners, I found some nurses already waiting for me, they quickly and carefully took Boomer out of my arms and took him away.

My sisters, who had been waiting for me, floated up to me "do you guys think we should pay Him a little visit?" I asked getting looks from my sisters

"why would we go pay that freak a visit" Buttercup asked

"because of him the boys went on a feeding frenzy and ate nearly half of the city" I said

"good point, yeah lets go teach him a lesson about not controlling people anymore" Blossom said and we left the hospital.

After having a little 'chat' with Him about what he did to the boys we began heading back home "do you think we should tell the boys that it was us that made them fat?" I asked

"uh I think we'll just keep that a secret for a while" Blossom said I nodded and we all continued back home.


	7. Trust and Love

Brick

I woke up to find myself in a hospital with sun light shining in my eyes I sat up and saw that I was wearing a blue gown or something, I looked at my fat body and saw I had a lot of bandages on me. I then remembered what happened, we went to Him to try and make us thin, but he just sent us into the middle of the city, then everything went dark and when I woke up I found out I was giant and I was fighting heaps of really angry monsters. When I had beaten them all and I was back to my normal size I collapsed onto the heap of monsters because I was really hurt then Blossom showed up and started carrying me then everything went dark again.

I looked and saw my brothers were in the beds next to me still sleeping they also had bandages on them "I guess the Powerpuff Girls brought us here, but why? we're there enemies and they want to kill us so why would they take us to a hospital" I asked out loud

"the answer to that is simple Brick" a voice said I looked at the door and saw the Powerpuff Girls floating in the doorway in front of a man who I guessed was their father "we're super heroes" Blossom said as they all entered

"and we're super villains so why did you help us" I asked and Blossom told me what happened. When Blossom had finished telling me what happened I was madder than I had ever been in my life, all I could think about now was making Him pay for what he did to us.

I managed to calm down before I could finally speak "thank you" I said

"you're welcome" Blossom replied "would you boys like us to help you lose all of that weight?" she asked

my anger returned at this "no you've done enough, it's your fault we're so fat anyway!" I yelled at her

"how did you know we were the ones that did it?" Bubbles asked

I got even angrier now, I had found a long orange hair in one of the tubs of the fattening stuff and Bubbles had just confirmed basically that it was Blossom's hair "I guessed and you just admitted it" I said

"you and your big mouth Bubbles" Buttercup said

"so just get lost we don't need your help losing all of this weight" I said angrily at them.

The Professor

I could see that this was going to get out of control fast "girls could you please wait outside I'd like to have a little word with Brick" I said

"alright but the second he try's something well stop him" Buttercup said before they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Once the door was closed I walked up to Brick's bed and sat on it "okay Brick first off I'm the one who actually made the stuff that's made you fat and for that I'm sorry and like Blossom said we can help you and your brother's lose all of this weight, no lies and no tricks I promise you" I said calmly Brick just crossed his arms and looked to the side "I know you and your brother's have trust issues given your past but not everyone is as bad as Mojo or Him, some people can be super nice as well as loving" I said, but he just continued looking to the side "bet you haven't even had a proper one of these before" I said before I gave him a gentle but loving hug.

I saw his angry face melt almost instantly into one of confusion before I saw a genuine smile slowly appear on his face, he then hugged me back which made me smile. After a few minutes I broke the hug "if you boys want I could get some friends of mine to try and find someone who will look after you and care for you instead of lie and try to use you for evil" I said

"I'll think about it" he said with a smile

"that's good, if you decide to take my offer just come and tell me" I said and gave him another quick hug before I left. When I exited the room I saw Blossom and Bubbles looking at me with smiles on their faces "I take it you heard that?" I asked

"you're a great person dad" Bubbles said and she gave me a hug

"yeah dad even with what they've done you still want to help them have a better life" Blossom said

"well Blossom they're still young and if raised properly they could be superhero's like you" I said

"pfft yeah right, those dorks are going to be bad their whole lives" Buttercup said

I just shook my head at Buttercup's comment "come on girls lets go home, but Buttercup for that comment you made you're going to walk" I stated and I pushed her down until her feet touched the ground and we began heading for the car.

Butch

After a few days our cuts and bruises had healed up and we were now allowed to leave the hospital. Brick had told Boomer and me what Blossom had said and what the girl's dad had said "I guess it couldn't hurt, hell anyone is better than Mojo or Him" I said and my brother's nodded

"hey guys look what I did with those squid hooks the doctors got out of me" Boomer said, we turned and saw he had made a necklace out of them.

The doctors said they found them embedded in Boomer's fat and that they were most likely from the squid monsters that had attacked him, Brick and I just shook our heads at him while giving light chuckles. I turned back to Brick "should we do it today?" I asked

"nah let's do it tomorrow" he said back

"hey guys I have an idea about what we can do tonight" Boomer said

"what is it?" Brick asked

"lets steal food from rich people's houses tonight" he said

"yeah they've got to have way more and better food" Brick said

"great idea Boomer, I say we steal from that rich winey brat's place first" I said and my brother's agreed with me.

Boomer

It was now night time and my brothers and me had just stolen all of the food from that girl Princess' place, we then made some copies of us to take the food back to our secret base while we went to continuing to stealing from people who lived in the rich part of town. After stealing from a lot of houses we finally came to the last one, like with all of the other houses we used our heat vision to melt a window and we'd sneak in as quietly as we could. We were in awe when we got to the kitchen it was massive and so was the fridge, when we opened it we all began to drool at the amount of food and what was in the fridge "hey Brick why don't we have a quick snack before we take this food back to our secret base" I said

"great idea Boomer, boys dig in" Brick said and we began eating.

The food that had been made was so good we just couldn't stop eating "so I take it you're the ones who have been stealing food for the past week" a voice said from behind us.

we slowly turned around and saw a lady standing behind us with her arms over her chest "we're screwed" I said

Butch and me watched Brick float up to her "look lady if you tell anyone we were here we'll blow your house to kingdom come" he said in his normal bad tone, but the lady just giggled

"don't worry I won't tell anyone, but tell me, what did you think of my cooking?" she asked

"it's the best food I've ever tasted" I said happily and my brother's agreed

"well then you boys are fully welcome to eat as much as you want, go ahead gorge" she said happily.

My brother's and I didn't need to be told twice we continued eating until our tummies started to hurt a lot "ugh one more bite and I'm going to puke" I said as I rubbed my large gut

"yeah same here" Brick said

"me too" Butch said

"so did you boys enjoy that?" the lady asked we just nodded "that's good, you're welcome to come over and eat whenever you like" she said

"why are you being so nice to us?" Brick asked her

"I like kids and I love kids that like my cooking" she said with a big smile on her face.

Brick

I was wondering about this lady, could she be one of the nice people the Powerpuke Girls dad had been talking about "if you boys like you can stay here the night, I've got several spare beds that you can sleep in" she said happily. I didn't know if we should trust this lady, for all we know she could kill us in our sleep, I then got an idea to find out if what she was saying was true I then floated up to her until I was at her belly before I gave her a hug, I heard her giggle before she hugged me back. The hug she gave me felt better than any other hug I had gotten in the past "she's not lying" I said to my brother's and they followed my lead and joined in on the hug as well.

Unknown

I was surprised at what the one wearing red had done but I quickly reacted by giving him a hug back, he then said to his brother's "she's not lying", I didn't know much about the Rowdyruff Boys besides the point that they were criminals but judging by what the red one had said they must have trust issues. His brothers then joined in on the hug, at first they seemed unsure when they started hugging me but they quickly lightened up and got more into the hug while I hugged them back. When I saw what the time was I looked down at them with a smile "so would you like to stay the night?" I asked

"sure lady I'm really tired" the red one said and he gave a yawn

"do you want to sleep together or in separate beds?" I asked them, it looked like all of that food was starting to get to them as they yawned and rubbed their eyes

"separate" the green one yawned out.

I gave a giggle as I put them into separate beds, my house had 8 bedrooms and 5 out of the 8 had a large king sized bed in it, they were mainly for when I had guests over, by the time I had gotten to the bedrooms they were all in food coma's. It was a good thing I was really strong otherwise I'd never be able to lift these three butterball's at once, I really hoped that they would stay because I didn't have any kids of my own or even a partner so I did get quite lonely a lot. I also hoped that I had their trust and they would at least come back to visit me, but I knew that I shouldn't get my hopes up because given their record they might just destroy my house and leave, oh well if that happened I could just rebuild my house easily.

Butch

The next morning I woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon, I was surprised to find myself in a very large and extremely comfy bed, I then remembered what had happened last night. I used my x-ray vision and saw Brick and Boomer also waking up I then looked around trying to find out where the smell was coming from. I spotted the lady from last night in the kitchen cooking and that the table was loaded with food, I began drooling at this before I shot straight out of my bed and out of the room straight to the table loaded with food, my brother's quickly joined me and we began pigging out.

Once all of the food was resting in our bellies we noticed the lady had finished her breakfast as well "well I see you were all hungry this morning" she said in the same kind of tone Bubbles spoke in

"yeah thanks lady" I said before Brick spoke

"hey lady" he said making her look at him "are there really people who would look after us and care for us instead of lie and try to use us for evil" he asked her.

The ladies expression changed from happy to shock "who in the world would want to use you three cute boys for evil" she asked I felt hot in the face for some reason when she called us cute

"our dad's Mojerk and Him" I said angrily, just the thought of those two now made me angrier than I had ever been, sure we were okay with Him at first, but when we found out what he did too us that that trust we had in him went away.

"Well I can tell you three right now that I would never ever do that too you" the lady said to us, I looked at Brick and saw that it looked like he was thinking really hard.

Brick

I was thinking really hard right now, I was trying to decide if we should give this lady a chance, for all we knew she could be even better than anyone the Powerpuke's dad could find for us, but it could all be an act, sure this lady seemed really nice but she could kill us when we least suspected it. After a lot of thinking I decided to go for it "hey lady" I said making her look at me again "would you lie to us and use us for evil?" I asked

I saw her get a wondering look on her face "no I would never do that to a child ever" she said.

I got quiet at this "then um I was wondering could we live here with you?" I asked her, I saw her get the biggest smile on her face "I would love it if you'd live with me" she said and she gave me a big hug, I smiled and hugged her back, Boomer and Butch joined in on the hug.

When we broke the hug a thought came to me "hey lady, what's your name?" I asked

"my name's Sarah but you can call me Mum, if you want to that is" she said

"Mum sounds pretty cool to me, what do you guys think?" I said to my brothers

"no argument here" Butch said

"yay we finally have a Mummy" Boomer said and he surprisingly gave her a kiss on the cheek.


	8. Friends

Butch

It's now been 2 weeks since we've been living with our new mum and things had been awesome, I don't think my brother's and I have ever been this happy with someone before, it felt great having a great parent, this is probably how the Powerpuff Girls feel when they're with their dad. My brother's and I also hated to admit it but since we've started living with our mum we've become good, sure we still loved destruction and violence but we loved our mums cooking way more. Speaking of which thanks to our mums great cooking we were now even fatter than what we were before, but we didn't care anymore we had given up on trying to lose weight because it was way too hard so we agreed to just let our weight keep piling on, it's not like we could ever get too fat to move thanks to our super strength. Today our mum was sending us off to school for the first time we had heard from a lot of teenagers that school was horrible but we trusted our mum when she said we'll have fun.

We were now standing out the front of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten with our mum standing behind us, we were now wearing a back pack each that was mostly filled with food and some school stuff. We walked to the front door and Brick knocked on it, a lady about as tall as our mum opened the door, when she looked at us she gave us the kind of smile our mum always gave us "well, hi there, we've been expecting you come on in, don't be shy" she said in a tone just like our mums that made us smile.

"Have a nice day boy's" our mum said and she gave us a kiss on the head each, Brick and I were still finding kisses weird but Boomer had no problem with them, when our mum left we headed inside.

Boomer

Once we were inside Miss Keane began talking to the class "good morning, children" she said

"good morning, Ms. Keane!" all of the kids said together which creeped me out

"now, class, I have a big surprise for you" she said which made the whole class go silent "today we have 3 new students, everyone, I'd like you to meet Boomer, Brick and Butch" she said I smiled and waved, Brick crossed his arms over his chest, and Butch was looking at everyone.

I then heard three people breathe in hard before the Powerpuff Girls floated up to the teacher "Ms. Keane! Ms. Keane!" they said in union

"these guys are the Rowdyruff Boys!" Blossom said

"they're our worst enemies!" Buttercup said

"yeah! They're mean!" Bubbles said

"now, now girls I know exactly who they are and what they've done in the past but their mum assures me that they've changed and they want to learn so I expect you to put your differences aside and get along together, okay?" Miss Keane said.

I chuckled at the surprised looks on the Powerpuff Girls faces "since when did you three dorks have a mum?" Buttercup asked

"mind your own business" Brick said

"okay girls go back to your seats and boys you can sit at the back table with Mike and Robin" she said pointing to two browned haired kids at the back. My brother's and I floated over to the table and sat down in our chairs which groaned and squeaked as we sat down in them, they probably weren't used to kids our size sitting in them.

I turned and looked at the boy next to me "hi, I'm Boomer" I said to him

"I'm Mike, it's nice to meet you" he said to me and we shook hands before we began listening to Miss Keane.

Blossom

I couldn't believe it that the Rowdyruff Boy's were now going to our school, they must be planning something to get back at us for making them fat and what was this about them having a mum, it must have been Him who sent them here or some other villain because there was no way any normal women would want to have those three monsters as sons. As the school day went along I kept checking on them to make sure they weren't causing any trouble, surprisingly they were behaving perfectly, it had to be just an act. Soon the bell went for recess and all of the kids charged out of the class room my sisters and I were the last to leave, we saw the Rowdyruff Boys looking around as they were trying to decide what to do, we decided to confront them now.

"Alright boys you can quite this act and leave right now before this get's ugly" I said sternly they turned around and looked at us

"what act? We've really changed and we have come here to learn" Brick said

"oh please the only thing that's changed on you three is your weight" Buttercup said

"and you said earlier that you have a mum?" Bubbles said

"yeah what woman on Earth would want to have you three blobs as sons" I said

"a woman who doesn't care about what we've done in the past and loves us no matter what" Brick replied

"look you three can lie as much as you want but you're not going to fool us" I said

"geez and I thought you were supposed to be superheros, but you can't even accept the fact that people can change as well, it's just sad" Brick said in a mocking tone before he and his brother turned around and began heading for the sand pit.

Bubbles

When lunch rolled around my sister's and I had been thinking about what Brick had said and we had decided to give the Rowdyruff Boys a chance to show that they had changed, out of curiosity I turned to see what the boys were having for lunch. When I did my eyes went wide at the amount of food they had, I could see that Robin, Mike and most of the class were just as surprised as I was even Miss Keane was surprised. I nudged my sisters "look at how much food the Rowdyruff Boys have got" I said to them they turned around to look as well

"whoa no wonder they've gotten even fatter since the last time we saw them" Buttercup said, we then finished our lunch and headed outside to play.

A few minutes later the Rowdyruff Boys came out while rubbing their bloated bellies, my sisters and I confronted them again "okay boys my sister's and I have been thinking and we've decided to give you a chance to prove you've changed" Blossom said

"thanks for the trust but how about we just bury the hatchet and become friends instead of enemies" Brick said and he stuck his hand out in front of him with his brother's doing the same.

We were all surprised that the boys were being so straight forward about wanting to be friends instead of enemies "okay then" I said and instead of shaking Boomer's hand I gave him a hug "wow you're a big boy now" I said and giggled, Boomer then hugged me back.

Buttercup

I was surprised that Bubbles would just straight out hug Boomer like that, I looked at Butch and saw that he now had his arms wide open like he wanted to hug me "forget it bub, handshake only" I said and I grabbed his hand and shook it

"awe you're no fun" he said as he shook my hand back.

I looked at Blossom and saw that she was shaking hands with Brick, when we stopped Bubbles grabbed Boomer's hand and guided him towards the swings, Blossom and Brick headed over to the sand pit leaving just me and the meathead "so what would you like to do?" Butch asked me

"well I don't know about you but I'm going to go play dodge ball, you can play too if you want" I said

"alright let's go!" he said excitedly and we headed over to where the other kids were playing, I had a feeling that our lives were never going to be the same now that we were friends with the Rowdyruff Boys.

The End


End file.
